


Sleeplessness

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le notti in cui dormiva meglio, erano quelle in cui, con riluttanza, si stendeva accanto alle gambe di Derek. Forse lui l'aveva anche capito, perchè aveva iniziato ad accomodarsi sul pavimento della sua stanza non solo nelle giornate in cui il tempo era troppo brutto per rimanere a dormire fuori dalla finestra, disteso sul tetto, ma anche quando avrebbe potuto restarsene sulle tegole a fissare la luna, da bravo lupo qual'era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeplessness

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata alle AU

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2dt3cx4)

 

_**Sleeplessness** _

  
_Prompt: Sterek, "Part of him are still inside of me." Post-nogitsune, voglio qualcosa su come sta Stiles e come Derek può aiutarlo/lo aiuta._  
  


Stiles ancora faticava a dormire, la maggior parte delle notti.

Sapeva che non era la stessa cosa di quando _“lui”_ ancora lo possedeva; in realtà, Stiles era sempre stato quel tipo di persona da riuscire a restare sveglia quasi 48 ore senza aver bisogno di riposare nel mezzo. Se doveva esser sincero, rimanere sveglio ad ascoltare la radio della polizia quasi lo faceva sentire come l'adolescente iperattivo e desideroso d'avventura che era stato prima che il uso mondo fosse invaso dal soprannaturale.

No, le notti che facevano paura erano quelle in cui Stiles si svegliava cadendo dal letto, dopo aver lottato a lungo nel sonno con i propri demoni. Era quasi un sollievo, ora, il non dormire. Ora, realtà e incubi erano ben distinti. O magari era tutta un'allucinazione e Stiles era finalmente impazzito in modo definitivo, senza via di ritorno.

Anche quella notte, come qualsiasi altra notte, fissò in direzione della finestra. Derek dormiva sul pavimento, le gambe allungate e incrociate alle caviglie, le braccia incrociate al petto, la testa china in avanti. Se Derek non fosse stato un mannaro, probabilmente quella posizione gli sarebbe costata parecchi dolori la mattina successiva; eppure l'aveva visto dormire in quella posizione così spesso che ormai sapeva che a Derek sarebbe bastata una scrollata di spalle e una buona corsa mattutina per tornare fresco come una rosa appena colta.

Stiles lo trovava un po' ingiusto, considerato quanto fossero tesi tutti i suoi muscoli dopo aver dormito nel proprio letto, ma non poteva incolpare Derek degli incubi e tanto meno del suo dimenarsi come un'anguilla nel sonno a causa di questi ultimi.

In realtà, la presenza di Derek lo faceva sentire sicuro. Inizialmente aveva pensato fosse lì per assicurarsi che Stiles non uscisse a fare del male a qualcuno, quasi temesse che le sue notti insonni fossero un sintomo del suo non essere completamente a posto col cervello o ancora posseduto. Poi si era reso conto che non difendeva il mondo esterno da Stiles, ma Stiles da se stesso; gli ricordava che c'era qualcuno che lo avrebbe fermato se davvero fosse stato ancora posseduto, gli avrebbe evitato di dover portare il peso di un'altra vita sulla propria coscienza.

Derek, tra tutti, poteva meglio comprendere il suo senso di colpa per azioni che in realtà, non erano per nulla una sua responsabilità. Ma era difficile anche solo ammetterla, una cosa simile, figurarsi accettarla. Stiles era certo che Derek ancora si incolpasse per la morte della propria intera famiglia, oltre che di una buona quantità di cose successe negli ultimi anni. Era un continuo ripetersi a vicenda quanto fosse stupido ciò che si stavano facendo. Eppure Derek capiva quanto fosse difficile e Stiles mai avrebbe pensato di trovare così confortante la presenza del mannaro nella sua stanza.

Le notti in cui dormiva meglio, erano quelle in cui, con riluttanza, si stendeva accanto alle gambe di Derek. Forse lui l'aveva anche capito, perchè aveva iniziato ad accomodarsi sul pavimento della sua stanza non solo nelle giornate in cui il tempo era troppo brutto per rimanere a dormire fuori dalla finestra, disteso sul tetto, ma anche quando avrebbe potuto restarsene sulle tegole a fissare la luna, da bravo lupo qual'era. Non c'era bisogno di parole, nella maggior parte dei casi e ormai si era anche abituato a risvegliarsi nel proprio letto, ancora caldo non solo della sua presenza, ma anche da quella del mannaro.

Forse avrebbe dovuto dire a Derek di infilarsi direttamente a letto insieme a lui. O magari era una pessima idea. Ma Stiles era noto per aver pessime idee e Derek avrebbe solo sospirato e ubbidito. O l'avrebbe fissato storto e avrebbe ubbidito borbottando come non lo stesse facendo per Stiles, ma per dormire su qualcosa di più comodo del pavimento. Qualsiasi sarebbe stata la risposta, ormai aveva deciso. Derek avrebbe dormito con lui nel suo letto, da quella notte in poi!

Stiles ridacchiò tra sé e sé; magari era impazzito per davvero, in fondo.


End file.
